The Fourth Member of Team 7
by triforcelord
Summary: Welcome to my fic!When a school lunch ends up with ninjas,enter Darius, a high school freshman who must travel to the world of Naruto to become a ninja, so he can help save the Naruto world. Pairings will be eventual, and will stay a surprise. Please R&R. DISCONTINUED. AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello, people of the fanfiction website! This is Triforcelord here, with my very first fanfiction (canned applause comes in from… somewhere). So without further ado, I give you my very first fanfic!

**Chapter 1: The Unknown Member**

Hello there, whoever may be reading this. What you are about to read is highly important information, an S-class secret. But enough with the ominous stuff. I don't really like ominous stuff, 'cause I'm a pretty laid back guy, even with all of the stuff that has happened to me. Oops, there I go again, being all mysterious. Okay, now to the story.

My real name is Derek Jones Arcanitian, although I was soon to be known by another name. Shit, there I go, being all mysterious again. It will not happen again, I swear. And I keep my promises. I was just a normal high school freshman, going through a normal high school. But that all changed on that fateful day, and yes, I know that I was being mysterious, but I did that on purpose.

On the day that it happened, I was sitting at my normal table during lunch, getting scalped by my friend Luther at poker. And how did he manage to sneak in an entire poker set to school and not get caught, you may ask? Well, the answer is he _did _get caught, but with all of the stuff he pulls (and makes me help him with), this was a minor offense. So anyway, back to the lunchroom.

"Okay," I said, after him cheating me out of my last five bucks, "I give up. You, my dear friend Luther, are officially a jackass." In response to this, he just grinned and said, oh so innocently, "Wanna play another round?" I just slapped him upside the head and said, "You bastard, you cheated me out of all of my money, I _can't _play anymore. Not that I would want to," I added. "Fine," he said, "but you know that I'm kicking your ass and you're just being a sore loser." "Am not!" I said, glaring fiercely. "Am too!" Luther said, glaring at me back. We probably would have continued on like this for the rest of lunch, but just then the alarm started to ring, and a voice came over the intercom. It said, "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY! MASKED TERRORISTS WEARING METAL HEADBANDS HAVE BROKEN INTO THE SCHOOL! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Well, me and Luther were about to hightail it outta there, but we decided to be good people and let everybody else out, and it turns out, that was the one of the worst mistakes of my life, because, right when everybody else left, the doors slammed shut, and we heard a voice shout, "_Kaiton, Blazing Fireball Jutsu!" _ I thought I had misheard, and I looked at Luther for a chance that I might have misheard, but his mouth was set in a grim line, and he didn't look scared at all, for some reason. Then the cafeteria walls imploded.

Luther made some hand signs, and said, "_Spatial Element, Protective Dome of the Stars Jutsu!" _And with that, a wall of blackish-purplish energy with things that looked like stars going all around it, and yet was completely see-through, appeared around us. It completely shielded us from harm, but inside I was plenty harmed. I was freaking out, so I asked Luther, who seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on that was not trying to _kill _us, "_What in the hell is going on here?"_ And then I realized that Luther was not Luther anymore. In his place was a tall, strong looking, and black-haired man wearing a headband just like the invaders were supposed to be wearing. He turned around, and I couldn't help it: I gasped, because on the metal part was the _freakin Konoha Symbol, _from freakin _Naruto!_ He said to me, "Ninja fight, now shut up, Darius, because it is taking a lot of my chakra to keep this barrier up." And that was when I realized that the fireball was still all around us. I was also thinking, "Okaaay, so Naruto is real, _and_ a ninja fight is going on in my lunchroom, or at least what _used _to be my lunchroom, no biggie." And than I saw who had attacked us and nearly pissed my pants. Our enemies were Sound-nin.

Since the fireball was gone now, Luther put down the barrier that was stopping us from becoming our lunch: barbeque. "Hmm," he said, "One of me against three of them. I think I can take them." At my hurt look, he said, "Oh come on, do you honestly think you can take on people who can hurl fireballs the size of your house the way you are right now, untrained?" "No," I grudgingly admitted, "I guess not. Hey what do you mean, the way I am right now, untrained? Does that mean that I am going to be trained?" I asked, the realization just occurring to me. He flashed me a grin, and said, "I'll explain later, after I win this fight." And the Sound-nin and my best friend charged at each other.

The two Sound-nin and Luther met in a flash of sparks. "Okay," I thought, "that was pretty cool." Luther had drawn two kunai out of one of his two weapons pouches. Then I thought, "wait, _two_ Sound-nin? I thought that there were _three _Sound-nin." I looked for the third Sound-nin and saw him sneaking up on Luther while he was occupied by the other two Sound-nin. "Luther," I yelled, "behind you!" But he didn't turn to look, as most people did, which, as I look back at it, probably saved his life, and mine too. Instead he gathered chakra through his arms and into his kunai, and with a spin sliced through the two Sound-nin with a wave of purple-black chakra. They went down for the count, but he still could not meet the third Sound-nin in time, and I could tell that the Jutsu he was using was tiring him out immensely. I got desperate and then I got an idea. It was a desperate and crazy idea, but that was how I was feeling. I made the same hand signs that I had seen Luther use, and said, "_Spatial Element, Protective Dome of the Stars Jutsu!"_

But nothing happened.

The Sound-nin was charging towards him, and I tried to close my eyes but couldn't. Luther was still recovering, and I braced myself for the worst. But, all of a sudden, I felt all of the energy being drained out of my body, and I felt like I had just run a twenty-mile marathon in just five minutes. Then, like a miracle, a purplish-black dome of energy emblazoned with stars popped up around Luther. It was thin and barely substantial, sure, but it blocked the attack. The last thing I remember seeing was Luther stabbing the last Sound-nin in the gut, and then I blacked out.

A/N: So, how is that for my first chapter, huh/ I think that it was pretty good, but I want to here your opinion on it, so please review. But also, no flames, please, or else I will have to SUCK WHAT LITTLE BRAINS YOU HAVE OUT OF YOUR EAR WITH A POISON NEEDLE, AND THEN SLICE YOUR SPINE OPEN WITH A KUNAI, but I really do not want to do that, so please no flames. Thank you and have a nice day !


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello, I'm back with the second chapter of my first story. But before we get this show on the road, I would like to thank my first reviewer, TheAliensDidIt, for all of that constructive criticism, and you're right, what you posted is not a flame, so I-I-I, (sniff), won't be able to DO MY THREAT (starts bawling). Well, enough with the crying (sniff), let's get this show on the road! Presenting… CHAPTER TWO!

Chapter 2: New Faces and New Places (or not so much)

When I woke up, I was momentarily disoriented, and didn't know where the fuck I was. I tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by strong hands. At first, I thought that it was Sakura, but when I looked over, I saw that it was only my old pal turned ninja-pal, Luther. "You should rest", he said, "That was some high-level ninjutsu you had used. I wouldn't be surprised if you spent two weeks sleeping the chakra strain off."

"W-where am I?" I managed to croak out, although I already had an idea of where I was, due to a certain ninja attack from a certain TV show.

"Why, Darius, you are in Konoha hospital. I take it you already know what this place is, from that show that you like to watch all of the time?" He said.

Okay, I'm gonna just tell you people this outright, without trying to hide it: I was freaking the fuck out. I mean, who wouldn't be, after being attacked by ninjas from seemingly another dimension, nearly pissing your pants, watching your best friend turn in to a ninja, watching your best friend turned ninja nearly die, somehow manage to pull off a powerful ninjutsu, and then wake up in a hospital in another dimension that you had previously thought was only a TV show. That's right, nobody. Or at least, nobody except the insane. Who I might be joining soon unless if I figure out what kind of fresh hell I got myself into.

And another thing to add to the mix: my appearance had changed. I mean, not only was it anime, _like every other god-damned thing in this dimension,_ but my physical attributes had changed as well. For example, I had used to have messy brown hair. Now I had black hair that was like a short cone sticking out of the back of my head, followed by an inverse cone coming out of that one. I also felt a little bit taller, and I used to be 5'8": you figure it out. Also, I pulled up the hospital garment, and found a _freakin 8-pack under there! _So now, underneath the panic, the one part of me that was still somewhat sane was saying, "Yes! Now after I get out of here, I can score me some hot anime chicks!"

Luther, seeing me freaking out, said, "Now I know that it is a lot to take in-" "No fuckin kidding!" "- but I assure you that everything will make sense once you talk to the Hokage." Luther heroically pressed on. Now, this sentence helped clear my mind enough to speak rationally.

"Which Hokage?" I asked casually. Which did not do _anything _to help the question seem casual.

"Come again?" Luther said, with a smile that either was fake or meant that he thought that I was hallucinating.

"I mean, uhh, I just wanted to know how many Hokages Konoha has had so far." I said, trying to save myself from questioning, because I knew _exactly _what happened to the Third, but did not want to change the pattern of history too much here. And the reason why I asked the question in the first place was because I wanted to know where we were in the storyline. Just trying to let you know that I'm not trying to screw up the Naruto world, or at least, not on purpose. God damn it! I was being mysterious _again._ I thought that I was over that. Oh, well. Back to the story.

"Well," Luther said, looking unsure of what I really meant, which was fine by me, "those are two different questions. Konoha has had four different Hokages. But the Fourth was killed in the battle against the Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed demon fox." He added seeing my "confused" expression. Just trying not to give too much away.

Just then, a Konoha ninja walked in and whispered something in Luther's ear. Luther nodded and said to me, "Can you walk?"

"I don't know, let's find out." I said. So I got out of bed, half-expecting my legs to give out, but to my surprise, I was fine.

"Well, now that's settled, the Hokage wants to see you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I said, in my head. And seemingly out loud too, because Luther repeated himself, adding, "I didn't think that it would be that hard to understand. Maybe I shouldn't tea-". And that's as far as he got, because that other ninja clamped his hand around his mouth, saying' "Luther, you know that we're not supposed to tell him anything until the Hokage passes judgment. That is enough." He pulled his fingers off of Luther's mouth, and, wisely, Luther didn't try to talk the whole way to the Hokages mansion, leaving me wondering what he was going to say.

A word about Konoha: even though everything was an anime, it still looked way better in person than it did on the screen. As did the hot anime chicks that were still walking around this late at night, doing shopping and, err…. Let's just say other stuff, to avoid mentally scarring some children who might be reading this.

Anyways, we eventually made it to the Hokages mansion, and Luther leaned down and said, "Darius, when we go in there, be polite and courteous. I know that being polite and courteous does not come easy to you, but at least try, okay?" His eyes even seemed to be pleading with me.

"Okay." I said, because and no, I am _not _gay, but I could not resist the face that he gave me.

But Luther wasn't done. "Good. Now, if you go back on your promise and insult the Hokage, I will have to castrate you. With a rusty kunai. In front of all of the kunoichi in Konoha. At noon.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said meekly, and do you know how much it takes for me to become meek? Since you probably don't, I tell you: it takes a shitload of either strangeness, fear, or a combination of the two, and today, I had just gotten more than the usual amount. I didn't know whether or not Luther was serious or not, but the look in his eye still scared me.

"Good, now we can go in." And we entered the Hokages house.

I can tell you, the house is really big on the inside, and I mean _really damn big. _I swear, they would have had to have used a ninjutsu of some sort to have made it this big on the inside. And the casual use of the term _ninjutsu _was my way of saying that I was pretty much over the freaked-out crap and ready to move forward. And after we went up the stairs, we came to a door with the Fire crest on it. Luther knocked, and a voice said, "Come in." We entered and I got my first look at the Third Hokage.

He looked pretty much like he did in the anime, with the red hat and robes, the pipe, and the wart. Really, the only difference was that he looked wrinklier when seen in first-person, rather than on the TV screen. He practically radiated kindness and good-naturedness, and just being around him made me want to hug somebody, which I promise you I rarely, if ever, do. I decided that I really would try to be polite and courteous, emphasis on try, because Luther had nailed it right on the money: I _sucked _at being polite and courteous. And yes, I was afraid of getting my balls chopped off.

"Hello there," the Third said, "I am the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. But you can just call me Third if you want, because I know that my name is a bit of a mouthful." He said with a good-natured smile.

"M-my name is Darius Arcanian," I said, hoping that I sounded polite but probably failing, judging from the looks Luther was giving me, "but you can just call me Darius."

"Darius, hmm?" he said, looking thoughtful, "The name Darius is not very common around here. Would you like to choose a new one for yourself or would you like me to?"

"I would like to, please." I said, realizing that the Third knew that I wasn't from this dimension, and wondered if he was the one who assigned Luther the mission of coming and getting me. I decided that he probably had.

"Very well then, go ahead and make a name for yourself, then." Third said, chuckling at his own joke.

I thought about it. And thought. And thought. I decided that I liked the letter R, and it came to me.

"I would like to be called Ryoku Arcanian, please." I said.

"That is a fine name." Third said, "I like it myself. I wish that I could have named myself, all those years ago." He added a small sniff, and we all laughed.

"Okay, back to business." He said, "Ryoku, I know that this is abrupt, but would you like to be a ninja?" Everyone in the room looked unsurprised, except me. I at least felt startled. I don't know what I looked like though, seeing as I couldn't see myself. Ha-ha, get it? No? Well, you can all go to hell then.

I thought about all of the cool stuff that the characters in Naruto did, with their ninja kicks and stuff. I thought that it was pretty cool, and then I remembered the dangers that they faced constantly, the near-death and death experiences. I was about to say no, and then I remembered one last thing. That I was here, and the ninjutsu I had done. This must have been their plan the whole time, to make me a ninja, because I was needed. I have never really been needed, except by Luther, and maybe my parents, who I missed. And now Luther needed me, and I was not going to let him down. I nodded my head yes, earning a smile from the Third Hokage.

"Well, okay then," he said, "report to the Ninja Academy at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. You are dism-" And then Luther whispered something in his ear. I heard "Spatial Jutsu: Protective Dome of the Stars" mentioned once or twice.

"Well, this changes some things." The Third said. "Seemingly, my dear Ryoku, you have a natural affinity for Spatial ninjutsu, which means that you can not only warp space, but you can also use any ninjutsu of the four great elements: earth, fire, water, and wind. This is a natural affinity only found in one other person, who is in this room. You already know him. It is our own Spatial Master, Luther Randaron."

Okay, I was not expecting that. I turned and looked at Luther and said, oh so calmly, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! FRIENDS DON'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER!"

Luther just said, actually calmly, "Because I didn't want to freak you out."

Well, now I actually felt kind of bad, because of my yelling at him. "I'm sorry." I said.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

He then said, "I would like to train you in the art of Spatial ninjutsu on Saturdays, and after lessons at the Academy. You can have Sundays off. That is, if you want to be taught. But I warn you, the work will be hard."

"You know what," I thought to myself, "I'm already taking ninja lessons at the academy, so why not."

"What the hell, I'll take the Spatial lessons." I said, earning another smile, this one from Luther.

"Well, now that your training arrangements and name are taken care of, all that is left is your living arrangements." The Third said, "Naruto, you can come in now."

"Naruto?" I thought to myself. And then he came in.

"Hi there, new boy," he said, "You must be the weird kid from beyond the beyond that I heard about. Wait, are you a ghost? I hate ghosts!" he said, shivering. I saw that he had his goggles on, so I assumed that he was about to start his last year in the academy.

"Yes, I am the kid from the other dimension, Ryoku, no I'm not a ghost, and call me weird again and I'll deck you, got it?" And I know that he was the good guy and main character, but he was getting on my nerves.

"W-E-I-R-D." He said. I decked him and sent him sprawling.

"I warned him." I told Luther and the Third.

"Naruto, do not push people once they ask you to stop." The Third told Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, "hey, Ryoku, that was some punch you hit me with. Can you teach me to punch that hard?" He asked.

"Well, all you really have to do is build up your shoulder and bicep muscles, and you can punch that hard." I told him.

"Well, I'll punch harder than you ever will, believe it!" He said, with a fire in his eyes.

I couldn't help it: I laughed. Just hearing the famous "believe it" made me laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto asked, but I was saved from answering by the Hokage interrupting.

"I am sorry to interrupt," he said, "but I need to get some things out of the way. Naruto, Ryoku will be staying at your house for the time that he is here."

"Fine by me." Naruto said, and I agreed with him.

"Second, the fact that Ryoku is from another dimension is an S-class secret, which means that you cannot tell _anyone,_ okay?" He said.

We both agreed to it.

"And finally, here is a bag with a weeks worth of clothes, Ryoku, as well as some other necessities. I hope you like them. That is all. You are dismissed." He said and we walked out.

As Naruto and I walked toward his house, we passed by, come on, you can guess it… Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto insisted that we stop there for a late dinner. I have to hand it to the place, the food was good, and so was the service. It was way better than my mothers shitty cooking.

After that, we went to Naruto's house, and it was so messy I didn't know where to sleep.

"Well, this is my house," he said proudly, "It's not much, and it's a little messy, but make yourself at home." He then gave me one of his trademark grins and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While he was in there, I regretfully and reluctantly started cleaning up. Don't get me wrong, I hate cleaning. I was only doing it so I could get some much-needed rest.

After I was done, I laid out a blanket on the floor, put another "borrowed" blanket on top of it, and then put a pillow on top of that. I looked at my new, pitiful bed, and shrugged. I had slept in worse, like the time when Luther had somehow managed to convince me that it was a good idea to rig a stink bomb in the faculty toilet, so that when the first person went _flush,_ the stink bomb exploded. I had to sleep outside for a month, rain or no, with no blankets. After that two blankets and a pillow on a wooden floor doesn't seem so bad.

Later that night, after Naruto was asleep, I was awake, thinking. What I was thinking about wasn't important, though, it was just about my old life and what life would be like here. Eventually, right before I fell asleep, I had one last thought: My life as a ninja starts tomorrow.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. It was fun to write. Please Read and Review, but no flames, or else I will sadly have to KICK YOU IN THE GROIN WITH METAL-SPIKED CLEATS, TIE YOUR LEGS TO IRON BLOCKS, AND MAKE YOU COMMIT SEPEKKU! So please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello, people of the fanfiction website! I'm back with the third chapter of my story. And by the way, a reviewer asked why Luther didn't know what was going to happen from watching the TV show, Naruto. Well, the truth is, he never watched it, and the reason is because he didn't want to know. Hope that cleared it up for you. Well, let's get this show on the road! Presenting…Chapter Three!

**The Fourth Member of Team 7 Chapter 3: A Day in the Life of a Ninja**

My first day as a ninja started out with a certain blonde ninja-to-be whacking me upside the head, successfully waking me up.

"Come on, just five more minutes." I said groggily, thinking that it was my dad doing his normal way of waking me up for school.

"No, _you_ come on!" Naruto said, "I won't be late for the first day of the Academy, believe it!"

Well, _that _woke me up quick. I had completely forgotten about the Academy lessons starting today, and now that I was awake, I was excited about becoming a ninja.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants, err, jumpsuit on." I said to him. And I know that I was being a jerk but one, it's in my personality and two, I was trying to make him interested in being my friend, so that I could get in on the stuff that I knew was going to be happening.

"You don't have to be an asshole." He mumbled, "Here, get dressed so we can get there on time."

That's when I saw the clothes that I was supposed to be wearing.

They consisted of a black shirt that had little rigid folds going out of the shoulders, and also going over the pants, with long sleeves going out of it, and white spherical gems coming out of the stomach and elbows. The pants were also black, with white gems on the kneecaps. I also had some black boots with a white gem on the top of the foot, and some black gloves with white gems on the top of the hands. I thought that they looked freakin awesome, but I definitely was _not _going to go unnoticed.

So I got dressed and, to my surprise, they actually fit. I wondered where the hell they had gotten my clothing size from. I mean, they had even got my _underwear _size right, and not even Luther knew about that. Freakin stalkers.

So Naruto and I walked out of his apartment, and walked towards the Academy.

"So, how do you feel about meeting your hero, eh, Ryoku?" Naruto asked. At my confused look, he said, "I know about that show that I'm the main character in. Man, it feels so good to say that!" He said with a big smile. Which was promptly wiped off his face with my next sentence.

"Naruto, no offense, but there is no way in _hell _that you will ever become my hero. You're too childish and annoying, and seriously, no offense." And I know that I was being nice, but he wasn't my enemy and I didn't hate his guts, so I didn't want to hurt him too badly.

"Well, I took offense at that anyways." He said, looking kinda pissed off. But that pissed off look was quickly replaced by an evil grin. I knew that look well from the anime. It was the look he got whenever he got into mischief.

"Race you to the Academy!" He said, and then he took off.

"Naruto, you ass, I don't know the way!" I yelled after him, but he was already gone. So I had to ask for directions, and managed to get there before class started.

The Academy looked pretty much as it did in the anime, nothing too special. But right when I walked in the door, all eyes turned to me.

"Helloooo there, hottie! What's your name?" Asked a blonde that I assumed was Ino.

I decided to pull a Sasuke and be all cool. "It's common courtesy to tell someone your name before you ask for someone else's." I said, all cool and calm. Which led to a squeal from Ino.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners! My name's Ino Yamanaka. My family runs a flower shop here in Konoha,"

"That's cool." I said, although I really didn't think so, and I already knew that.

"Thanks! So, wanna go ou-", and that's as far as she got before a certain pink-haired kunoichi to be decided that things had gone far enough.

"Ino-pig," she yelled with her famous temper, "You're not supposed to be that direct with a boy you just met! Or are you too pigheaded to realize that?" She added slyly.

"Ha, I already know that, but I bet you know a lot more than that with a forehead that size." Ino shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled.

"You know exactly what it means!" Ino shouted back.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Um, not to be rude or anything", I cut in, trying to stop the argument, although it _was _rather funny, "but I still don't know what your name is." I asked the pinkette, although it was a complete lie.

"Oh, please, you don't want to know _her _name." Ino said, obviously more than a little jealous. Man, was I loving the effect I was having on these girls!

"He obviously wants to know my name, actually, Ino-pig," the pink haired kunoichi said smugly, "And for your information, it's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Ino stewed silently and then stomped off.

"Well, my name's Da- Uh, I mean, Ryoku Arcanian." I said, almost slipping up and giving myself away.

Sakura looked like she knew something was up, but didn't push it. "Well, nice to meet you, Ryoku. Where do you come from, anyway? I've never seen you around Konoha before." She asked innocently, although I think that she was trying to find holes in my story. Smart little bitch.

"I come from a nomad tribe in the mountains. But I decided that the life of a nomad wasn't right for me, and came to Konoha to become a ninja." I lied smoothly. What's with the surprised faces? What, you think that I can't be smart every now and then. Well, fuck you all.

"Hmmm." She said, looking unconvinced. Thankfully I was saved from further questioning by a certain blonde knucklehead ninja running up to us.

"Oy, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled excitedly, coming up to us.

"Sorry, I gotta go to the ladies room." Sakura mumbled, and slipped away.

Naruto came up to me. "Hey, Ryoku, did you see where Sakura-chan went?" He asked, looking confused, "I just saw her here a minute ago.'

"Trust me, where she went, you will probably never go." I said truthfully.

"Ohhhhh," Naruto said, comprehension seeming to dawn on his face, "She got taken to jail, right." Naruto asked, looking dejected and worried.

When he said that, I was overcome with such a sheer unbelief that anyone could be this stupid, and felt something on the back of my hair. I realized I was sweat-dropping.

"No, Naruto, you baka, she went to the ladies room!" I snapped at him once my disbelief was gone.

At once he regained his happy demeanor. "Well, that's good, I don't want her to be arrested. You know, I don't think that she could ever do something that bad." He said, his eyes becoming misty, but hardening at once. "But I can think of somebody else who should be in jail right now." He said with contempt.

"Who is it?" I asked, although I thought I already knew who it was.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said, the contempt changing to pure hatred. "I mean, I get that he's the last survivor of his clan, and that he's alone, like me," at this, his eyes softened a bit, "but that doesn't allow him to be a total jerkass to everybody. And plus, he keeps stealing Sakura-chan away from me!" He said, his tone completely suggesting loathing.

"Well, he doesn't have to try very hard." I said, which lead to a scowl from Naruto.

Speaking of the bastard, I turned around to meet the rest of the Konoha 9, and guess who was in my face. Come on, you can do it, and if you can't, then you seriously need to consider getting your IQ checked.

I tried not to show that I was startled, but I guess that a little of it showed, because Sasuke smirked and said mockingly, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No more than I'm afraid of Naruto. Which, just in case you're too much of a dumbass to figure it out, is none at all." I said equally mockingly.

By this point, a crowd had started to gather around.

"I don't care if you're new," Sasuke said, "Those are fighting words." In response, I promptly punched him in the face, or at least tried to.

The number one rookie of this class blocked my punch, and immediately threw a punch at my own face, which I wasn't fast enough to block or dodge. So, I was sent sprawling, looking like a total idiot, while Sasuke just stood there smirking, surrounded by his fangirls, Sakura and Ino included.

"Hey, you need a hand?" Somebody asked, and I heard a yip after that.

"No, I'm fine." I said, and got up to see who was talking, although I already thought I knew who it was.

"Hi, my name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. What's yours?" He asked, looking a mix between wild and friendly, with a bit of confidence mixed in. Wow, am I good at reading people!

"My name's Ryoku. Ryoku Arcanian." I said.

"Huh, nice name." he said. "Hey, want to come sit with me and Hinata in the back? Iruka-sensei, our teacher, can't hear us back there, so we can talk."

"Sure. Thanks." I said, meaning it.

"No prob. Oh, by the way, Hinata may come across as a little weird, but she really is a nice person."

"I agree." Said a monotone voice from behind us, making me jump.

"I am sorry for startling you." Said the voice, still in the same monotone, "My name is Shino Aburame. My clan, myself included, are bug-users, so if you are afraid of bugs, be afraid of me. Very afraid." He said, head growing in size in some sort of weird, colorful dimension.

And I grew afraid. Very afraid. But not of his bugs, and I'll leave you to figure out the last part.

"Don't worry," I said, swallowing nervously, "I'm not scared of bugs."

"You should be." Shino said, and with that, he walked away silently.

"Okay," I said, sweatdropping, "what's his deal?"

"You know, I really don't know and really don't want to know." Kiba said, also sweatdropping.

Our strange moment was interrupted, however, by a lazy-looking guy and a fat guy eating potato chips.

"Hi! We noticed that you're new so we decided to come say hi. My name's Choiji Akimichi, by the way." The fatass said, nudging the lazy-looking guy.

"Oh, yeah, although it's troublesome, we decided to come say hello. My name's Shikamaru Nara." The lazy guy said with a sigh.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ryoku Arcanian." I said.

"Nice name." Choiji said.

"Yeah, but it's troublesome to say." Shikamaru said.

"So I've heard. The nice name part, I mean, not the troublesome to say part." I mean, what's with everybody's obsession with my name. Everybody except Naruto had said so. You know what, speaking of Naruto, I looked around and couldn't see the knucklehead ninja anywhere.

"Hey, have you guys seen Naruto?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

Sighing, Shikamaru pointed over to the other end of the classroom. I looked over just in time to see Naruto messing up while asking out Sakura, and getting whaled on by the bad-tempered kunoichi. Which, of course, set all of us laughing.

Just then, Iruka walked in. "Okay, class, since it's your first day, at least for most of you-" at this he glared at Naruto, who smiled sheepishly, "- I will be lax on you. Normally, you have to be in your seats before I get here, or else."

"Or else what?" Naruto asked predictably.

"Or else you will get in trouble." Iruka said, obviously wanting to say something better, but couldn't.

"Okay, since it's your first day, after we get in our seats, let's introduce ourselves, and then we'll work on some of a shinobi's basic skills, like the henge and basic taijutsu." Iruka said, still looking a little peeved.

So I followed Kiba to the back, and sat between Kiba and Hinata.

"Hello," I said to the shy blue-haired kunoichi, "my name's Ryoku Arcanian. What's yours?"

She jumped a bit, looking startled that somebody was talking to her, took a look at me, and blushed, which I didn't understand. "H-hinata Hyuuga." She said shyly.

"Nice name." I said, and she blushed deeper. It then dawned on me that she might be starting like me, and then I discarded the thought. She had liked Naruto for years, and wasn't going to give up on him that easily, although I did find her cute. I shook my head and focused on what Iruka was saying.

"We will now introduce ourselves." He was saying. "I will go first. My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor. Okay, next." He pointed at Naruto. The introductions weren't much, just people saying their names.

"Okay, now that that's done, we will now move on to your basic ninja skills." Iruka said, and everyone, including me, cheered. This was the part everyone, or at least me, had been waiting for.

"Okay, we will start off with a henge. Okay first, Sakura Haruno." He said, and Sakura stepped down. She made a hand sign, said, "Henge!", and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Okay, good." Iruka said, and she dispelled the henge and walked back to her seat in the front. "Okay, next." Iruka shouted.

The henge practice continued, until finally it was my turn. When I got down there, Iruka whispered to me, "Don't worry, I know this is your first time transforming, so I don't expect you to get it the first time, okay?" His tone was fatherly. I nodded back.

He stepped back, and I made the hand sign, focused my chakra like I did when I put up the shield back in my cafeteria, and said, "Henge!" And to my surprise, and everyone else's too, I was a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Bravo, bravo!" Iruka said. I turned around without dispelling the jutsu, and fell flat on my face, earning a laugh from everyone in the class. Iruka, however, was watching me carefully, and I realized that the henge had stayed throughout the fall.

"Hmmm." Iruka said. "Sakura, come down here please. And Ryoku, dispel the henge."

We both complied, and Iruka said, "Okay, now Ryoku, henge into Sakura please." Well, that didn't go over well.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to decline that offer, Iruka-sensei. I mean she's a girl!" I said in disbelief.

"I agree," Sakura said, "I don't want any boy to transform into me." She said with disgust.

"But that's the point." Iruka said. "I want to see if Ryoku can hold up the henge in a form he's not familiar with, while standing up to your legendary anger, Sakura."

Eventually, we both agreed to it, while the rest of the class watched in a mixture of interest and amusement.

"This is gonna be good." I heard Ino whisper to her friend, who nodded back.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said, then transformed into Sakura.

"This feels weeeiiirrrd." I said, and then fell over due to being off balance. But I fell just the wrong way, and my hand landed on just the wrong spot on "my" chest. Man, it felt weird to say that.

Sakura's eyes automatically turned white, and she started beating the crap out of me.

Eventually she stopped, and through the pain, I realized two things: one, that the entire class was laughing at me and two, that the henge was still intact, and when the rest of the class realized this, they shut up quick.

"Well, well, well," Iruka said, obviously impressed, "it seems that you have the potential to become a Transformation Master."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but you see, I don't know what that is for one, and for two I'm still a girl!" I said, practically yelling the last part.

"Oh, my apologies," Iruka said, "You may drop the henge." I did so, and he continued. "Transformation masters are shinobi that can use all four levels of henges: basic, which is a normal, easy to do henge. The next level up is the advanced, which is like the henge, except that no eyes can see through the illusion, except maybe the Byakugan, because the chakra levels stay the same." At this, Sasuke scowled while Hinata took on a light blush of pride.

"After advanced is master," Iruka continued, "At master level, you transform into that person completely in body, even the chakra levels are the same, although you can access your own chakra in emergencies. And the final, and most difficult, level is the complete form-change, which is like the master level except you also gain the knowledge and memories of the person that you are transformed into, so you can act exactly like them. However, there is one repercussion: you cannot transform back into yourself or into anyone else for a week after you use the final level of henge."

"Sounds cool, except for the week long period." I said.

"And that is exactly why the final level is for emergency use only, unless if you are ordered to use it by a superior." Iruka finished, and the rest of the class, except for Sasuke, stared at me in awe. Sasuke just glared at me, like it was my fault that I was a potential transformation master and he wasn't. Well, he can just keep on being a self-centered asshole for all I care. Which wasn't much, if at all.

"And now, to the taijutsu field to test out your abilities in hand to hand." Iruka said.

The taijutsu field looked just as it did in the anime, as in, it was plain and not too attention grabbing. Once we got over there, a silver haired man that I assumed was Mizuki came over to us. I couldn't help but glare at him and call him a bastard and worse in my head, but I kept quiet. I still got a funny look from him, though.

"Alright, class," Iruka said, "This is the taijutsu instructor, Mizuki. As his title suggests, he will teach you taijutsu. I expect for you to treat him with respect." And with that, Iruka turned and walked back to the classroom.

"Okay, kids," Mizuki said, standing in front of us, "As Iruka said, I'm the taijutsu instructor, Mizuki. Now, please introduce yourselves."

We did so, and he said, "Good. Now that's taken care of, let's move on to the taijutsu. Now, can anyone tell me what taijutsu is?" Mizuki asked.

Sakura's hand, predictably, was the first one up in the air.

"Okay, you there, with the pink hair." Mizuki said.

"Taijutsu is the ninja art of hand-to-hand combat," Sakura said quickly, "And since it only involves the body, it is less straining on chakra levels, but more straining on the body." Sheesh, what a nerd. Although she was pretty cute, so I let it slide.

"Good answer," Mizuki said, looking a little impressed, "Straight out of the textbook. So, yes that is taijutsu, although it can also include weapons. And that is what we are going to be starting with today." And with that, he proceeded to pass around baskets of kunai and shuriken.

"Hell yeah!" I said, excited about being able to handle sharp weapons, which my parents never let me use before for some reason.

After everyone had a basket, Mizuki stood in front of us and said, "Okay, now that you all have your weapons, you may begin." And with that, my first weapon practice had begun.

At first, I missed not only the target, but the entire damn post! After half an hour of this I was about ready to cry. Then I saw Sasuke hitting at least the second to center ring every time. Even Naruto had one bulls-eye. And that made me try even harder.

After another hour, Mizuki told us to stop. But by then, I was hitting the post almost every time, and had even scored a bulls-eye. And that was completely on purpose, yes it was.

"Okay, I have a grasp of your abilities, weapons wise," Mizuki said, "Now for my favorite part: hand to hand combat!"

He put us in pairs, and I got put in with Naruto. Lucky me.

"I won't go easy on you. Believe it!" Naruto warned.

"Oh, and I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically.

With a growl, he charged at me. I gotta hand it to him, he was good. Or at least, he was better than I was, seeing as he kept throwing me off the mat we were practicing on. By the fifth round I was pissed. So I charged at Naruto, meaning to punch him in the gut. But he was expecting that, and moved around to punch me. But right before he did, something weird happened. My legs just seemed to move on their own, and before I knew it, I was behind Naruto and snap kicked him in the back sending him off the mat.

'How the hell did I do that?' I thought to myself. But then Naruto was ready for another match, and my thoughts were interrupted by his loud, "I won't let you beat me again, believe it!" And our fights resumed.

Well, after that one fight, I never beat Naruto again that day, and before I knew it, the Academy day was over. I said good bye to everyone (except Sasuke of course. We just glared at each other), and went to meet Luther for my Spatial training. But right when I walked out the Academy doors, I saw him waiting for me.

He fell into stride beside me. "So how was your first day?" He asked.

So I told him about my day, with the transformation master thing, and that weird speed thing too. When I was done, he said, "Well, sounds like you had a pretty interesting first day. About you being a transformation master, I will talk to Iruka about him giving you private lessons. As for the speed boost, I have no explanation."

"Well, thanks anyways." I said, a bit subdued.

Luther, seeing my mood, said, "Come on Ryoku, loosen up. Once we get there, I'm going to teach you a spatial jutsu that can kill an opponent with just one hand sign."

That got my interest. "What jutsu is it?" I said, my curiosity piqued.

Luther just winked and said, "You'll see when we get there. Race ya!" And with that, he ran off at high speed towards the training ground where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were going to get their bell test.

"Man, everyone around here is an ass." I grumbled to myself, then took off after him.

Once I caught up with him, I saw him leaning against one of the posts, not even breathing hard, while I was panting and holding my sides, trying to recover. But you know what, even after running that fast and sweating my ass off, my hair was still perfect. My one thought was this: Coooooooooooool.

"You need to get in shape if you want to be a ninja." Luther chided.

"Just shut the hell up and show me the damn jutsu." I said, irked. And I think I was developing a cursing problem.

"Fine, fine." Luther said, grinning. He then made a hand sign that had his thumbs pointing towards him, with the tips together, the pointer and middle fingers over the thumb so that the three fingers made a heart, and the other two fingers pointing up, put together. I then noticed a target on top of one of the poles and an apple on each of the other ones.

"_Spatial Element: Teleportation Jutsu!_" Luther said, and one of the apples immediately disappeared from one of the poles and landed directly on the center of the target pole.

"Okay, that was cool and all," trying to hide my awe for that, and wiped the grin off of Luther's face, "and I realize that I could move great distances with this, but what use is this in battle?" I asked .

"Okay, since you're dense, I'll tell you." Luther said casually.

"Okay, than- hey, wait a second!" I said, yelling the last part.

Luther tried to look innocent, but ended up cracking up laughing, with me glaring at him the whole time.

After he had calmed down, he said, "Okay, seriously, this is very, very useful in combat, but it takes a lot of chakra."

"Okay, I get that, you've said it a million times, now shut the hell up about the other stuff and tell me how it's useful right now or else I'll freakin castrate you, and don't think that I won't." I said, ready to blow my top.

Luther looked at me, saw I was serious, and quickly explained. "Okay, imagine that this apple was a kunai, and the target was a person." I nodded, already starting to get the concept. "If you teleport a kunai into a person in the right place, like the heart, which is like the center of the target, then it will kill the person, unless if they have special protection, in which case you're screwed."

"Okay, that's definitely useful. But if it's going to take as much chakra as the dome thingy did, then screw this." I said.

Luther looked a little offended. "Dome thingy!" he said exasperatedly, "That jutsu took me a year to create! And no , it won't take nearly as much chakra as the dome. I'm surprised you even managed to create the dome." Although he calmed down by the time he was done talking, he still looked a little PO'd, and I knew that he wasn't going to be easy on me in the training.

Sure enough, Luther got an evil grin on his face. "Well, time to start training. Gather chakra and make the Spatial hand seal, focusing on moving the object, this time an apple, immediately from the post to the target post. And afterwards, you're buying dinner." He finished, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Instead of getting mad, however, I just sighed as I realized something. "Luther, that would be fine by me," I said, "But I don't have any money."

Luther thought this over. "Here." He said, handing me bills amounting to about 30,000 ryo.

"Luther, I can't accept this." I said, surprising myself by actually meaning it.

"Well, keep it anyway, you need it more than I do, and I have a lot more where that came from."

"Fine." I said reluctantly, pocketing the cash.

"Now, get started on your training." Luther said, sitting down next to a tree. "I'll be watching."

And so it began.

It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. After about an hour, I was soaked in sweat and felt like I had run a 25- mile marathon. On water. Which I haven't even learned to do yet.

"Okay, this is impossible." I said, frustrated. When no response came from my supervisor, who, since he was only a couple of years older than me, I refused to call sensei, I looked over and saw that he had fallen asleep! Well, that pissed me off.

I felt a small rush of power, not nearly as large as the one that had happened when the ninjas had attacked my school, and concentrated with all my might. Then, the apple went exactly to my target: Luther's head.

"What the hell!" He said, startled. Then he saw what had woken him up, and looked over at me, surprised. I was tired as hell, but I was grinning at him in a way that said, 'That's what you get'.

"It seems," Luther said slowly, "That you may have just successfully used the teleportation jutsu. I mean, I knew that is was simple, but really! An hour? It took me an hour and a half to do it successfully! Congratulations!" He finished with a smile.

"Yeah, but I feel like crap." I said, feeling bone tired.

Luther studied me for a second, then said, "Yeah you're tired. Let's call it a day."

"Thank god." I said, relieved.

"So, let's go eat some dinner!" Luther said.

So we stopped at a seafood bar called Simply Seafood, which was a cheesy name but the food tasted so good I didn't care. After dinner, we split up and I went to Naruto's house, where Naruto was laying in bed, looking bored. But once I came in, he got up and started asking me questions.

"So, how was you're training? Did you like the Academy? Do you like Sakura-chan?" He asked in rapid succession.

"Good, but hard, yes, and no." Naruto looked relieved at the last answer, so I said, "Look Naruto, I'm going to be honest with you. Give up on Sakura. She's way out of your league."

"Yeah, right! I'll get Sakura-chan to get over Sasuke-teme and like me if it's the last thing I do, believe it!" Naruto said fiercely.

"Yeeeaaahhh, I'm going to go to bed now." I said, taking off my shirt and pants until I was left in my underwear, because those gems looked like they were gonna hurt if I wore those clothes to bed.

"Yeah, yeah, 'night." Naruto said, looking put down.

And I got into bed, reflecting on how cool my day had been up until I fell asleep. My first day as a ninja was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello, I'm back again, this time with the fourth chapter of my fic. Now, this chapter has pretty much no action in it, and may be a bit boring. But still, it's important, so please read it anyways. Now, let's get on with the chapter!

**The Fourth Member of Team 7 Chapter 4: Some Accomplishments and Important Stuff**

Well, after that first day, nothing much really happened throughout my Academy days, although there was some things that happened that are worth mentioning.

The first thing that I'm going to mention is the day that I mastered the first level of henge, and could keep it up almost indefinitely. You see, after my first day, Iruka had approached me and told me that Luther had asked him to give me private henge lessons. Iruka had also told me that he could only do the first three levels, and that I would need to find another person to teach me the complete form change.

Iruka and I had gone to the same seafood place that Luther and I had gone to after my first Spatial session, and it was completely becoming to me what Ichiraku Ramen was to Naruto.

The second thing that I'm going to mention is the day when I mastered the teleportation jutsu. That was relative mastering, but I could still hit the center of the target with a kunai and not start to feel the effects of the chakra strain until I used it at least 15 times. It was then that Luther decided to tell me a couple things.

We were just sitting down by a tree while I got some hard earned rest, when Luther suddenly jumped up and said, "Okay, break times over." At my groaning, he said, "Unless if you don't want to learn a second Spatial jutsu." This ended my groaning, and I immediately jumped up.

"So, when do we start?" I asked, the enthusiasm practically rolling off of me, which led to a laugh from Luther.

"Now." He said, then he became instantly serious, and I knew that something either really bad or really good was about to happen.

"This jutsu that I'm about to teach you is an S-class jutsu, and for emergency use only." He said, glaring at me hard. Seeing that I was taking this seriously, he continued. "This jutsu is called The Void Between The Dimensions Jutsu. It is a Spatial element jutsu, and is very powerful. It will suck any enemy into a void between the dimensions, and they will die there. But it will take immense concentration to open and close the void, and if you suck up a person, you will probably be out for two days to a week, depending on how strong they are. So only use this in emergencies."

"Got it." I said seriously.

"Good, now watch me." Luther made a complex pattern of seals, ending with the Spatial seal. "_SPATIAL ELEMENT: VOID BETWEEN THE DIMENSIONS! RIFT: OPEN!_" Luther bellowed. And immediately, a swirling purplish-black vortex appeared under a practice dummy. The vertex kept getting bigger and bigger until the entire dummy was sucked into the void. With a grunt of effort, Luther said, "_RIFT CLOSE!" _ And the rift started to close. Only when the rift was completely closed did Luther undo the hand seals. When he was done, I was surprised to see that he was sweating on his brow. I'd never seen him even breathe hard. It then struck me, and you may call me slow for this, that this jutsu may be just a little bit hard. Or maybe more than a little hard. I wasn't so sure that I could do it.

Luther, seeing my doubt, said, "Now, I'll admit that this isn't an easy jutsu to master, or even learn to do at all. But I believe in you and your abilities. You can do it." Luther said simply. And with that I truly believed that I could do it. It's amazing what a little emotional pep talk can do for you.

"Now, get started." Luther ordered, grinning.

Needless to say, I didn't even manage to open and close a rift for months.

The third and final thing isn't that important, or even worth me saying, but under the strict training program that the teachers at the Academy, Luther, and myself had imposed on me, I was exponentially stronger than what I had been at the start. I mean, sure, I had an eight pack before, but it wasn't really all that hard and it wasn't very defined. Now I had a rock hard and well-defined ten pack. It was definitely helping out with the ladies.

Another change in my physique was that I was really, really fast. And I mean fast. That little burst of speed I had had before was nothing compared to my speed now. At my fastest sprint, at the apex of my momentum, I was clocked at 65mph, earning me the nickname "The Speed Demon of Konoha". I now wore chakra weights like the ones Rock Lee wore to both keep my speed in check and to increase my speed. With all of the stuff I had accomplished, I felt like I could handle anything life threw at me.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just had to get this information out there somehow, and this just seemed like the best way to do that. But still, two chapters in one day is awesome! I hope that you enjoyed them!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello, I'm back again with chapter five of my story. In this chapter, we're going to start to hit the canon, and this has Mizuki and the choosing of the teams in it. So, enjoy!

**The Fourth Member of Team 7 Chapter 5: A Traitor, Final Exams, and Some Teams**

I awoke to the sound of a loudmouth ninja yelling at me to wake up.

"Yo, what the hell are you yelling at me for?" I said sleepily

"Whaddya think I'm yelling at you for? I want you to wake the hell up already!" Naruto yelled.

"C'mon, just five more minutes." I said, yawning and turning over.

"Fine, if you want to miss the final exams, suit yourself." Naruto said, shrugging and going back to his ramen.

Before Naruto had even taken a bite, however, I was out of my "bed" and getting dressed at light speed. How the hell could I have forgotten? I had been looking forward to the exams for a long time. Well, okay maybe not the exams, but the result definitely.

"That got you out of bed fast." Naruto remarked, smirking.

"Shut it, Goldy." I said, pulling on my boots.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Cone Head." Naruto shot back at me.

About ten minutes later, both of us were ready to go and were out the door. The downside was we had about ten minutes to get to the Academy, or else we automatically failed. And with that in mind, we both took off down towards to the Academy. At least, Naruto took off down to the Academy. I just teleported to the front doors. Beat that, Yellow Flash!

But since I'm a nice person, I waited for Naruto to get there so I could blame him if things went wro- I mean, so we could both take the test together. Because we were friends. Right.

Naruto finally got there about five minutes before the deadline and said, "Ryoku, you bastard, that wasn't fair!"

"Call it revenge for the beginning of the year." I said, "But no time for that, let's go in."

So we raced down the hallways of the Academy and got into the classroom right when the bell rang.

"Cutting it awfully close, aren't you?" Iruka said, sounding somewhat exasperated at us being late on the day of the final exam. "Well, the important thing is that you're here."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Okay, take your seats." Iruka told us.

So we went to our normal seats. Ino waggled her fingers at me as I passed, and I winked at her, which made her blush slightly. Then I went to sit where I normally sat, next to Hinata, and she blushed, like she normally does, while I said hi.

"Okay," Iruka said, "The first part of the final exam will be a written exam. I will pass out the tests, and no cheating." While Iruka said the last part, he was staring at Naruto, who just grinned in response.

Iruka passed out the tests and after he checked to make sure that everyone had a test, said, "Okay, you may now begin."

I won't bore you with the little details about the written part, because I know that you already get enough of that at regular school, right? I thought so. Let's just say that it was easier than I thought it was, and when I turned it in, Iruka graded it quickly, gave me a little slip of paper, and told me to go back to my seat. When I got back to my seat, I looked at the slip of paper and saw that it was a pass to go to the taijutsu part of the test. Sweet.

I looked over at Hinata, who seemed to just be finishing up, and then at Naruto, who was looking at his neighbor's paper when he thought that his neighbor and Iruka weren't looking. I mentally sighed, thinking, 'Naruto, you are a fail at life if you actually need to cheat on this.'

So you can see why I was kinda surprised when Naruto turned his paper in and got a slip of paper like mine. Huh. Guess he's not as dumb as he acts. It's either that or his neighbor was smart.

Eventually everybody was done, and Iruka looked around at all of us and said, "Okay, all of you who have slips, report to the taijutsu field for the taijutsu part of the exam. For the rest of you, sorry and better luck next year."

When Iruka stopped talking, all of us left, some looking dejected and close to tears, and some, like me, who were excited. And then there's Sasuke and Shino, who looked as emotionless as ever.

When we got to the taijutsu field, Mizuki was waiting for us. I couldn't help but shoot a glare at him as I passed, knowing what was he was supposed to do today if the anime was right.

"Okay, midgets," Mizuki said, "You may have gotten through the written test, but that's for brains. This needs muscle. So, wait in line for me to call your name, and when I do, step up to the mat and give me your slip."

So he called us by pairs to begin the taijutsu part of the test. It consisted of us having to fight our partner, and the winner of that fight had to throw kunai and shuriken at targets from various distances and locations.

"Ryoku Arcanian and Hushio Mazaki." Mizuki called. I contemplated trying to defeat Mizuki right then and there, but decided that he would whup my ass.

We both went to the mat and bowed.

"Begin!" Mizuki said, and we attacked each other. It was a fairly easy win, especially with my speed. I just got behind him and punched a certain spot on his back, making him drop instantly.

"The winner of the match is Ryoku Arcanian. Ryoku, please stand over here." Mizuki said gesturing to a spot about twenty yards away from the first target.

"Okay, you have five kunai and five shuriken to hit seven targets. Manage to hit all seven before you run out of kunai and shuriken, and you pass the taijutsu." So I began aiming and throwing dangerous pointy objects at randomly placed targets at random distances. I managed to pass with one kunai and one shuriken left, and Mizuki gave me a slip of paper and told me to wait over with the other slip-holders.

Eventually everybody was done and Mizuki looked around at all of us and said, "Good job to those who passed and too bad to those who didn't. Now go eat lunch while we set up the final test." And with that, he went inside and left us with no supervision at all.

Everybody was silent until Naruto broke the silence by saying loudly, "Guess what everybody? I PASSED! NOW YOU SEE THAT I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!"

"Shut up, Naruto, you're too loud!" Sakura said, annoyed.

"Anyway, Naruto, someone as stupid as you could never become Hokage!" Kiba said while everybody laughed.

"Okay everyone, I think he's had enough." I said, trying to keep the peace, and plus it wasn't really fair that they were putting Naruto down like that. One of the things I hate most is bullies.

"So, you're gonna take his side, huh?" Kiba said, smirking, while Naruto looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah, so what if I do? He may be annoying as all hell, but most of you treat him like he just punched your grandmother!" I said, getting angry.

"I believe that what Ryoku says is true." Shino said, making today one of those rare days where Shino actually talks unprompted, "Naruto has done nothing wrong, yet we all treat him like he is garbage. So why do we do this to him?"

"Shino…" Naruto said, looking happy.

"Well, umm, you see… okay, I got nothing. Sorry Naruto." Sakura said, looking like she had difficulty getting the words out.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, looking a mix between confused and happy.

One by one, everyone apologized, although some apologies were not as sincere as others, like Kiba's, while Naruto just stood there looking even happier than he usually is. After everybody was done apologizing, we all broke up to eat lunch.

When I sat down to eat lunch, Naruto came by and sat down next to me and said, very seriously, "Ryoku, thank you." And we ate our lunch together.

About two minutes later, Hinata came over to sit down with us, which surprised me because she usually is to shy to sit with anybody, let alone Naruto. But she came over anyways, no matter that her face looked like it would be able to fry an egg.

Tapping her fingers together, she stammered out, "Umm, R-ryoku-kun, t-t-hat was a v-very b-brave thing y-you did. C-can I sit with y-you and N-naruto-kun?" She waited, looking nervous.

"Sure, come on over." I said.

"T-thank you." Hinata said.

"No prob." I said, wondering why she just wouldn't get over her stutter. It made her a little hard to understand.

Naruto, who had just finished his lunch, finally looked up and saw Hinata. "Oy, hi Hinata!" He said, shooting a grin at her.

"H-h-hi N-naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing even deeper, which I didn't even think was possible.

We ate our lunch, and right when I finished packing up my stuff, Mizuki came out and said, "Okay, you lot all go inside to take your final exam. Wait in the hallway outside the classroom until you hear your name called."

"What will the test be on?" Asked a random student.

"Clones." Mizuki said. I saw Naruto's face immediately fall. I knew that clones were his worst jutsu, and felt for him a bit.

We all trooped inside and waited for our names to be called. Everybody, including me, was nervous. Even if they didn't show it, I knew. Our careers as shinobi hinged on this exam, and none of us wanted to fail it. I doubt even Shikamaru was lazy enough to fail on purpose.

"Ryoku Arcanian." Iruka's voice came in through the door. I walked in, feeling nervous. On the table were some Leaf Village headbands, and seated behind the table was Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay, Ryoku," Iruka said, "This is the big one. Pass this and you're a ninja. Now, make some clones."

Praying to whatever deity out there that was listening to me, I funneled my chakra and made the hand sign. There was a puff of smoke, and I looked into the smoke hopefully. I was not disappointed. Once the smoke cleared, we were met with the sight of no less than eight perfect clones of me.

Iruka and Mizuki started clapping. "Bravo, bravo!" Iruka said, "Full marks! Now come up here and grab a headband. You are now Konoha's newest shinobi!" Feeling a bit light-headed from both the chakra loss and excitement, I grabbed my new forehead protector and tied it around my forehead. I then walked out the door, but not to go home, no. I was going to my next exam, the one with Luther! Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you! But I had to take this one much more seriously, because I was going to be doing much more high level stuff than I was in the Academy exam.

Speak of the devil, when I walked out of the Academy, Luther was waiting for me. But he was dressed differently. He was wearing the same clothes that I was, except with some added changes. He was wearing a purple cape with black trimming, and a black Konoha symbol in the middle. He was also wearing a weird headband that had black cloth with a purple metal plate that had a black Konoha symbol engraved in it. If that wasn't enough, he also had black leather gloves that had the same kind of metal plate that was on the headband on each of the gloves.

He caught me staring, and grinned and said, "Nice outfit right? This is the full uniform of a Spatial master. You won't be getting the cape for awhile, that signifies that you're a Spatial master, but with luck you'll earn your Spatial headband."

"So you mean that I've been wearing the Spatial uniform for all this time?" I asked, a bit annoyed that I didn't know.

"Well, you've only been wearing the trainee uniform. The headband and gloves signify that you are a user in Spatial jutsu." Luther explained.

"Got it. So, let's get this over with." I said, already dreading what was coming up next.

Luther grinned and said, "Oh, you won't get through this anytime soon. I'd be surprised if you finished it in less than four hours. Oh, by the way, how did your Academy exam go?"

"It went pretty well, it wasn't too hard." I said.

"Well, isn't that good for you! I failed the first time I took it!" Luther said, getting suddenly angry.

"Whoa, calm down, man! Don't kill me!" I said, starting to get a little scared.

"Okay, I'm better now. That just gets me angry every time I think about it. So, let's stop stalling and head down to the training grounds for your exam." Luther said, grinning evilly.

I gulped and said, "Sure, let's get it over with."

So we walked down to the training grounds and Luther took up a position in a tree. He summoned some weird clones that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, and the clones hid in random places.

"Hey, Luther, what type of clones were those?" I asked.

"Dark matter clones of course." Luther said, grinning, "They're formed from the dark matter in the universe. If you pass this exam, I'll teach you how to make them. Emphasis on "if"."

"Sweet." I said.

"You won't be saying that for long! Now, for the first part of the exam I want you to deflect and dodge every single kunai and shuriken thrown at you for five minutes, no ninjutsu."

"What the hell! How the hell am I supposed to do that!" I yelled.

Luther completely ignored me and said, "Ready, begin!" And the barrage came.

I was weaving and blocking and deflecting like a madman. How I did it, I don't think that any god knows, and I definitely don't know, but I managed to dodge and deflect every single kunai and shuriken thrown at me for five minutes. I felt like God.

Luther jumped down and looked at me, making sure that I had no nicks on me, then looked up, clearly impressed. "Okay, congratulations, you passed the first test. I would've passed you with just a couple of nicks on you, but you have none at all. Good job. But the next test won't be so easy." He smirked at that last part.

"Bring it on!" I said, much more confident than before.

"Okay, see that target on that tree where I was sitting?" He pointed it out to me, and I nodded, "Well, you're going to have to teleport a kunai into that target from the other side of the field." The field was about one hundred meters long.

"Oh hell no!" I said, starting to get freaked out.

"Oh hell yes!" Luther said. He was seriously enjoying this too much. "Now get moving." Luther went up into another tree and signaled for me to start.

I concentrated with all my might on the target on the tree, funneled my chakra, and made the Spatial hand sign. "SPATIAL ELEMENT: TELEPORTATION JUTSU!" I yelled. I felt a slight drop in weight in my right weapons pouch, and then less than a second later, I heard a dull thunk on what I hoped was the target.

Luther and I went over to inspect the target, and I was in shock by what I saw. The kunai was imbedded in the trunk at the very edge of the target. I had passed this test.

"Congrats, Ryoku, you passed, yet again. Now, for the next part. See that cage over there?" I looked over and saw a cage about six feet high and ten feet long and nodded. "Well, there's a tiger in there, and I want you to send it to the void. While it's out of the cage."

"Wait, what?" I asked, hoping that I didn't just hear what I thought I just heard.

"You heard me." Luther said. "Now get crackin."

"Damn you Luther!" I shouted, but too late; he had already let the tiger out, and by the looks of it, it was hungry. It bounded right towards me.

"Good luck!" Luther shouted from a safe vantage point up in the trees.

"I hate you!" I yelled while running away from the tiger. Then I had an idea.

I jumped into the trees where the tiger couldn't follow. The tiger waited by the tree, making it easy prey for my jutsu.

I channeled my chakra and made the hand seals, finishing with the Spatial hand sign. "SPATIAL ELEMENT: VOID BETWEEN THE DIMENSIONS! RIFT OPEN!" And the now-familiar purplish-black vortex opened underneath the unsuspecting tiger.

By now I was already sweating but I pressed on, while the tiger was slowly being sucked into the vortex. When the tiger was all the way inside I shouted, "RIFT CLOSE!" And the rift slowly began to close. By the time it was fully closed, I looked like I had just gotten out of the shower I was so sweaty, and I stumbled when I landed from the tree.

Luther walked over to me said, "Good job. Let's take a break, then we can move on to the next part." He looked kinda proud.

So short rest aside, I was ready to take on the next part of the exam.

"Okay, now for the next part. You'll be creating a protective dome while I blow a fireball at you."

By now nothing could surprise me. "Fine, let's get it over with.

Luther looked kind of disappointed. "Aren't you going to freak out?" He asked.

"I just looked at him and said, "Luther, by now, nothing that you tell me to do will surprise me."

Luther looked surprised. "Well, okay then. Let's get started."

We walked about ten feet each, then turned to face each other.

"Okay, Ryoku, put up your dome." Luther said.

I made the hand signs then yelled, "SPATIAL ELEMENT: PROTECTIVE DOME OF THE STARS JUTSU!" The familiar purplish-blackish dome emblazoned with stars appeared around me. I was already beginning to feel tired, though.

Luther made some hand signs and yelled, "FIRE ELEMENT: BLAZING FIREBALL JUTSU!" Then a giant fireball was launched at me while I hoped that my dome would hold.

The fireball smashed into my dome, and I struggled to keep it up. But despite my best efforts, a small hole appeared in the dome. I closed it quickly, but not before I had a decent sized burn on my arm. I held it up anyway after that, and when it was over, I was about ready to pass out from chakra strain, and my arm, well, burned.

Luther ran over to me where I was nursing my burnt arm while struggling to stay awake. He took one good look at me and gave me a pill, saying, "Here, this is a soldier pill, it'll help with the exhaustion. As for your arm, I'll bandage it up, but unless if you want to fail, you have to keep going."

"You mean there's more?" I said, not wanting to believe it.

Luther, seeing my expression, said quickly, "Yes there's more, but not that much. The worst is over with. We just have to see if you can successfully use those five jutsu that I taught you for the normal elements. Now eat the soldier pill, you'll feel better."

I ate the soldier pill, and, surprisingly, I did feel better. Luther bandaged my arm and we were ready to continue.

"Okay now use the jutsus that I taught you, excluding the Spatial ones, and use them successfully, and you pass."

I gathered up my determination and chakra and started the jutsus.

"FIRE ELEMENT: PHEONIX FIRE JUTSU!" About four relatively small fireballs came forth. I was a little tired already.

"WATER ELEMENT: PRESSURE CANNON JUTSU!" A jet stream of water shot out and pulverized the ground. I was really feeling the strain.

"LIGHTNING ELEMENT: BLINDING FLASH JUTSU!" A bright flash of light temporarily lit the area, probably blinding Luther but I could see fine. I really wanted to take a nap.

"EARTH ELEMENT: EARTHEN WALL JUTSU!" A wall made of earth rose up in front of me, about six feet high. By now, my vision had little black spots in it.

"W-WIND ELEMENT: N-NEEDLING WIND JUTSU!" A gust of wind blew and when it hit the trees, the leaves blew apart. I passed out.

When I woke up, it was night, and I was lying down in Naruto's bed in his house. There was a little note on the nightstand, but that's not all. There was also a Spatial headband and the Spatial gloves. Hell yeah!

I picked up the note and started reading: 'Dear Ryoku: Congratulations! You just passed the Spatial users exam! I'm proud of you, actually. Not many students just out of the Academy could have passed that test, and you passed with flying colors. I would have waited until you woke up to give you your headband and gloves, but something urgent came up that I had to attend to. Meet me in front of the Academy tomorrow at ten for a celebration breakfast. –Sincerely, Luther.' Well, huh.

I already knew what was going on, and I figured Naruto would be alright, so I rolled over and went back to sleep. Using all that chakra had completely wiped me out.

When I woke up for the second time, it was because Naruto was cooking ramen in the microwave, and the ramen had exploded.

"Morning." I said, "How'd your exam go?"

Naruto turned around, and I saw his Leaf headband on his forehead. "The exam didn't go so well." He said darkly, but immediately perked up, "You see, I was all bummed out because I hadn't passed the exam. But then Mizuki came and told me about a way to become a ninja for sure."

He was obviously waiting for me to ask him what the way was, so I did.

"He told me that all I had to do was learn a jutsu off of the Scroll of Stealing and I would become a ninja." Naruto said, "So I stole the scroll and learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu off of the scroll. Then Iruka came in and said that I had stolen the scroll. I told him what Mizuki had told me and then Mizuki came in and nailed Iruka into a tree with some kunai. I learned that it was all a trick, and I also learned that-" Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Ryoku," he said, "Can I trust you?"

"Sure you can." I said.

"Well," Naruto took a deep breath, "I learned that I was the container for the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox that killed countless Konoha shinobi." Naruto winced, like he thought that I was going to hit him.

I just said, "Naruto, you're just the fox's container. I know you pretty well, and I know that you're not a demon." And yes, I already knew that, but I didn't want to give away that I already knew just about everything that was going to happen.

Naruto got a little misty-eyed. "Thank you, Ryoku." Then he perked up. "So, anyways, Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at me, and Iruka took the hit for me."

"Is he okay?" I asked, a little worried for my old teacher.

"Oh, he's fine." Naruto said, "Didn't even have to go to the hospital. But anyway, after that Iruka told me to run, and I did, and then I found Mizuki about to kill Iruka. I tackled him and told him that if he hurts Iruka, I'll kill him. And then, I summoned one thousand shadow clones and beat the crap out of Mizuki. Then Iruka gave me his headband and we went home." Naruto wasn't even a bit out of breath from talking so much.

"Well, that's cool." I said, then remembered my meeting with Luther and looked at the clock. It said 9:45.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!" I said getting out of bed and pulling on my boots, as well as my new gloves and headband.

I was out the door in about five minutes and was racing down to the Academy. I was halfway there before I remembered that I could teleport and berated myself for being such an idiot. I teleported down to the Academy and was actually a little early, so I just watched the sky for a while. I was starting to see what Shikamaru found so entertaining about cloud gazing when Luther came over, in his normal clothes this time, and said, "So, want some pancakes? By the way, nice headband, where did you get it?" He dodged my fist aimed for his crotch and laughed.

"I'm coming." I said, and we started walking.

We got to the restaurant, ate and left, with Luther paying. As we went our separate ways, I saw Naruto with Konohamoru, and watched as Konohamoru did a really bad transformation of a really hot woman, and Naruto got hit for it. I sighed to myself, wondering how Naruto got himself into these messes.

After wandering around a bit, I ended up in front of a weapons shop. The sign said "A Shinobi's Tools" and had a kunai and shuriken on the sign. On an impulse, I walked in.

"Hello there!" Said the cheery shopkeeper, a women who looked to be in her mid-thirties, "How can I help you?"

"Well, I really was just walking around and…" I trailed off as I realized that the woman had seen my Spatial headband and gloves, and was noticing my uniform.

"Oh my, you're a Spatial user, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded, and then she said, "Well, come on to the back, I have some weapons that I have been saving for when a Spatial Element user came into my shop. You see, I had a dream in which a Spatial Element user came into my shop, and I gave him a certain set of swords. Follow me."

I followed her to the back, where she pulled out a pendent and set it into what looked to be a chip in the wall. But as soon as she put it in there, the wall turned, showing a secret door. We walked through, and I was met with an amazing sight.

There were all sorts of weapons in there. What really caught my eye was a pair of swords crossed right in front of the door. The woman picked up the swords and handed them to me. "Draw them." She said.

And I did. One sword had a solid gold hilt and crosspiece with rubies on the ends of the crosspiece and at the bottom of the hilt. The blade was made of red metal with gold symbols on it. The sheathe was a dark blue in color and had light blue trimming.

The other sword was completely different. The hilt and crosspiece was made of solid sapphire with spheres of sapphire on the ends of the crosspiece and the bottom of the hilt. The blade looked to be made of ice, but it wasn't melting, and it had symbols made of sapphire on the blade. The sheathe was red with gold trimming.

"Okay, now tell me what's so special about these swords, other than they probably sell for more than Konoha does." I said. I was being serious too; these swords looked like they would make me rich as all hell.

"The truth is I don't know what they do myself." The shopkeeper said, "I've never been able to unsheathe them."

Well, that sucked. "So, how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Oh, no, you don't have to pay for those." She said, "I feel like you're destined to own them."

Well, I'm not one to turn up a chance to get cool stuff for free. "Thanks." I said.

"Oh, you're welcome dear." The shopkeeper said. And with that, I walked out the shop and back into the streets of Konoha.

While I was walking, I decided to go to the training grounds where Luther and I always met up to try out these swords. So I ran over to the training grounds, wanting to conserve my chakra, and got there in about five minutes. Once I got there, I took out the swords from where they were hanging at my sides and tried swinging them at a tree. It left a deep gash in it, but nothing too special. Then I got an idea.

I tried funneling my chakra into the red-gold sword not knowing what would happen. What happened was the sword freakin caught on fire! Well, that's an exaggeration. What really happened was some flamed flickered on the blade, but they were very small, and they flickered off quickly. Still pretty cool though.

Wondering what would happen if I did the same thing with the other sword, I funneled my chakra into the blue sword and waited to see what would happen. The blue sword started getting really cold, and a small blue aura appeared around the blade. The aura faded quickly, but I now knew what both of the swords did. The red one caught on fire and the blue one freezes things. Okay, that's just awesome!

There was just one problem: I didn't know how to use swords! I decided I would ask Luther for help later. 'Okay maybe tomorrow.' I thought, noticing that it was already somehow close to dark. I headed to that seafood place I told you about earlier for some dinner, and then headed back to Naruto's house for some shut-eye. I couldn't wait for the next day; Tomorrow the teams were being picked!

I awoke to the sound of…no, not Naruto this time, but of an alarm clock that I had set so I wouldn't be woken up by that loudmouth ninja. Naruto woke up too, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha-what time is it?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"8:00 sharp." I answered, pulling my gloves on.

"But the meetings not 'til 9:45!" Naruto shouted, looking annoyed.

"Well, unless you don't want pancakes, I would get up anyways." I said, knowing that that would wake him up for sure.

I was not disappointed. "Why the hell didn't you say so earlier?" Naruto said, quickly getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

I shrugged and said, "Because you were too busy yelling at me for me to say anything."

You get the drift. By the time we finally stopped arguing and got ready, it was already 8:45. So we went into the same restaurant that Luther and I went to for my celebration, and were seated rather quickly. I was now beginning to catch the looks that the villagers in the restaurant were sending Naruto, but Naruto didn't seem to care.

We finished breakfast and were out the door by 9:30, so we decided to just walk over to the Academy for the choosing of the teams. We actually got there a little early, but we were still the last ones in. I guess this is a bigger deal than I thought. Naruto and I just took our normal seats and waited for Iruka to come in.

Once Iruka came in, he cleared his throat and said, "Congratulations to those of you who became shinobi. You have made me proud. But, I know that you know what you're here for, so I'll just get to the teams." And he started reading the teams.

I was thinking about who I would want on my team. Naruto definitely, because I knew that he was going to be doing a lot of cool stuff. Maybe Hinata also. She was a nice person, and with her Byakugan would be a valuable asset to my team. I really couldn't think of anyone else. The rest were too violent, too cocky, too emotionless, too fangirly, or too lazy. Maybe I would take Choiji. Maybe.

"Okay, now for Team 7." Iruka said. I was tuning him out, but what he said next really caught my attention. "Team 7 is a special case. Team 7 will have four members instead of the usual three." This caused some minor uproar. I myself was thinking, 'Okay, this isn't supposed to happen. Who the hell could the fourth member be?'

Iruka continued, "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" Here Sakura hung her head while Naruto did a fist pump.-"Sasuke Uchiha-" Here Naruto's and Sakura's roles reversed, with Naruto with the hanging head and Sakura with the fist pump. Sasuke just looked apathetic.-"And Ryoku Arcanian. That is Team 7." Everybody just looked at me, even Sasuke. I didn't even hear the rest of the teams, because I was just thinking one thing: 'I'm the fourth member of team 7?'


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello, there people! Triforcelord is back with another chapter to this story. Now, I have a couple of things to say, or rather, right, before I write this chapter. Firstly, I realized that this story is my least popular one. My freakin oneshots are more popular than this story. And what's really sad is that this story is my longest story I have written! I only have one reviewer that's stuck with me 'til now, TheAliensDidIt. I know I'm complaining, but it's a little frustrating. My second thing is that since my Internet has stopped working, this chapter is going to be very late. Just going to let you guys know why it's so late. Now, extremely long Author's Note aside, let's get this ball rollin'!

**The Fourth Member of Team 7 Chapter 6: First Day As A New Team**

After the teams were chosen, Iruka smiled at us and said, "Now that you know who your teammates are, get with your teammates and head to the classrooms marked with your team number. Your new sensei will meet you there at 11:00. Now go, and begin your lives as a shinobi!" And with that, Iruka walked out of the classroom. We students got together into our new teams and proceeded to go to our designated classrooms. Well, at least I now know how everybody knew where to go after they were placed in their teams in the anime.

I also knew that Kakashi was going to be late, extremely late. But did I tell the others. No, of course not. What kind of person would tell their new teammates information that could potentially save them a massive headache and an apoplectic fit? Not me, that's for sure.

Did having the knowledge that Kakashi was going to be extremely late help me avoid a massive headache and much, much annoyance? Guess what the answer was. If you guessed yes, than no matter what your mother tells you, you suck. If you guessed no, than you still suck. That might just be my extreme annoyance talking, though.

Back to the situation at hand.

"Ugh!" Naruto said, or more like yelled. "He is sooo late! I'm gonna get him for this!"

"Naruto, for the hundredth time, shut up! We all know he's late, so there's no point in saying it over and over again!" Sakura shouted, looking annoyed. Sasuke looked like he agreed with Sakura, although he tried to hide it, like he does with all of his other emotions. Freakin emo.

I just wanted to beat the crap out of Kakashi right when he walked through the door, but my common sense won that battle as I realized that I was nowhere near the level of Kakashi. Too bad. I contented myself with watching Naruto put an eraser on top of the door.

"Naruto, no Jounin is going to fall for that." Sakura said, looking like she thought that this was the stupidest thing that she had ever seen. Just watch and see, pinky.

"Well, it'll work, and when it does, Kakashi's going to wish he was never born!" Naruto said, chuckling evilly.

"And how will this make him wish he was never born?" Sasuke asked, looking bored.

Before Naruto could reply, however, I beat him to it. "Sasuke, has anybody ever told you that you're the biggest asshole they've ever met?" I asked, sounding polite.

"Yes, actually, they have." Sasuke replied, looking completely unoffended.

Well, now I was starting to get angry. "And that doesn't bother you at all?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope." He said looking apathetic. Well, at least he did until I picked him up by his shirt and got up in his face. Then he looked surprised, but not scared. That was a big mistake.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something." I said, angry now. "I hate people like you."

"And what kind of person would that be." Sasuke asked, looking amused now that his surprise had faded.

I got even closer in his face now and said, "The kind who couldn't care less about anything, probably even if someone that you called family died. That is the kind of person you are, and so, I hate you."

I was not expecting Sasuke to get angry. He grabbed my shirt and pulled my hand off of his. He looked completely livid. "Do you know," Sasuke hissed, "Do you know why I'm like this? Huh? HUH? DO YOU! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU." By now Naruto and Sakura had stopped their bickering that they had been doing and were listening to Sasuke's and my argument. "I CAME HOME ONE DAY TO FIND MY PARENTS MURDERED, ON THE FLOOR OF THEIR ROOM! AND DO YOU KNOW WHO MURDERED THEM? MY OWN OLDER BROTHER!" Here Sasuke finally took a breath and calmed himself. "You can never know what it's like to never get to see your parents again. I will kill my brother! I will avenge my clan!" And with that, Sasuke went to sit down to wait for our new sensei to arrive.

I just stood there, stunned. I already knew about this, but I hadn't thought that Sasuke would blow up like that. Maybe he cared about more than I and everybody else gave him credit for.

I went to sit back down with the others, and not five minutes later, Kakashi walked through the door, making the eraser fall on his head. There was a second of a pause, and then Naruto exploded. "HAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right for getting here so late!" Naruto kept laughing.

When he finally stopped, Kakashi looked at us all and said, "Hmmm, my first impression of you guys… I hate you."

"See, look what you did Naruto! You and your stupid pranking! Sasuke-kun would never do anything like that, would you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked/ scolded, looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"Hnn." Was Sasuke's only response.

"Well, I still think it was good." Naruto said, looking a bit miffed.

"If you all are done arguing, follow me to the roof so we can learn a bit about each other." Kakashi said, looking like he was growing a bit impatient with our arguing. I saw him look my way, probably wondering why I hadn't joined in the arguing. I just shrugged at him.

We followed him up to the roof, where we Genin sat around on the bench that was up here, while Kakashi sat in the middle on a platform.

"Okay, now that we're out here, let's learn a little about each other."

"Um, Sensei, what do you want us to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, future dreams, that kind of stuff." Kakashi answered.

Seeing that nobody else was going to say it, I decided to. "Why don't you tell us about yourself first? You're our sensei, after all." I said.

"Okay, fine with me. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes…I don't feel like sharing those with you. My hobbies…I have lots of hobbies. As for dreams…I never really thought about it much." Kakashi said.

'So, we only got his name.' I thought to myself, and it looked like everybody else was thinking the same thing from the disappointed look on their faces.

"Okay, now you guys. You on the left, start first." He said, referring to Naruto.

Naruto was quick to answer. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! What I dislike is the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My dream is to surpass every previous Hokage, and make the whole village acknowledge me!" Well, nothing I didn't know.

Sakura was next. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I dislike Naruto." Here Naruto hung his head down. "Who- what I like is-", here, she glanced at Sasuke. "My dream is-" And here she gave up and collapsed into fangirlish giggles and squeals. We all sweatdropped.

Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said, cool and calm. "I dislike annoying people like Naruto. I don't really like anything. And my dream is not really a dream, it is more of ambition, an ambition that I will make happen. I will kill a certain man, and avenge my clan."

Time for the big R-dog to shine. "My name is Ryoku Arcanian. I dislike heartless people who kill without mercy, and would leave their supposed loved ones to die if it was their life or theirs. I like having fun and pounding the crap out of people who deserve it. My dream is to become a Spatial Master, and to become the best shinobi I could be." Well, it wasn't exactly a speech, but I liked it anyway.

Kakashi looked around at all of us and said, "Good. You all are very unique in your own way. Now meet me in training field 109 tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp. Don't be late. And don't eat breakfast." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." I said, getting up and stretching.

"Hey, Ryoku, where're you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting some dinner, then I'm gonna take an early night. I'm beat." I said. "See ya."

After I walked out of the Academy, I walked down to that seafood place I told you guys about before, than walked to Naruto's house for some shut eye.

I had just gotten into "bed" when "Sasuke" came in, holding his stomach. He ran into the bathroom, and I decided I wasn't going in there until morning no matter what. 'Stupid Naruto. When are you going to learn?' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

A/N: So, what do you think? Don't forget about my poll that I'm going to put up. Make sure to vote. The poll will last for a week, then it's over. Please Read and Review. Triforcelord, out!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fourth Member of Team 7**

A/N: Hello people! Triforcelord is back, finally, with the next chapter of this story! Sorry that it took me so long. You see, what happened was I was evicted from my computer yet again, so I couldn't write. Then we took my old computer back to the shop, so I had to wait about a week and a half before I got it back. The point is that I have a very valid reason for being so late, and now I'm back to writing. So let's get this ball rollin'!

**The Fourth Member of Team 7 Chapter 7: The Copy Ninja's Test**

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing its hypotha…hypathet…hippopat…fake head off. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 7:00, just like I had set it to the night before. I looked over to the real bed, where I saw Naruto still sleeping. 'Time for some sweet, sweet revenge.' I thought to myself.

I sneaked into the bathroom and pulled out a bar of soap and a bucket. I filled the bucket with water and put it on the headboard right above Naruto's head. I gently moved Naruto so that when he woke up, he would be able to skip the shower. Now that I had everything, it was time to get moving.

I chuckled to myself before putting the bar of soap in the snoring Naruto's mouth. When he started snoring again, bubbles came out of his mouth and he started choking. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, with his face covered in bubbles, and hit the headboard. The bucket doused him from head to toe, and he looked around, probably searching for the culprit. When he saw me, he gave me a glare that would've scared Orichimaru and yelled, "RYU, OU MOFER FUFER!" Then he shut up, realizing that one, he couldn't speak properly due to all of the bubbles, and two, I was too busy cracking up to care.

Still muttering angrily, he walked to the bathroom and I heard the sink running and some gurgling. I finally stopped laughing and got dressed.

"Ryoku, you are a bastard sometimes, you know that?" Naruto said, coming out of the bathroom and glaring at me some more.

"Sheesh, learn to take a joke, will ya?" I said, "You are called the Master Prankster of Konoha after all. And besides, you deserved it."

"How the hell did I deserve that?" Naruto growled.

"By waking me up every morning since I came here." I replied, smoothing out my uniform. I know that makes me sound kinda stuck up, but I had grown attached to it.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto protested, "Those weren't anywhere as bad as what you just did!"

"All together, they were that bad." I said, "I just got back at you for every time you woke me up. By the way, you might want to hurry up and get dressed if you want to hit Ichiraku's for a light breakfast. We'll split the bill."

I could see him working out whether to take me up on this once in a life time offer of me actually paying for something, even if it was only half the bill, or staying in bed and sleeping for another hour.

"Okay, let's go eat some ramen." Naruto decided. I then figured out that the only thing that Naruto loves more than sleep is ramen. Go figure.

So, after I clipped on my swords, we walked over to Ichiraku Ramen, where we sat down and placed our orders. Once the ramen got there, we, or rather I decided that we would only have one bowl each. It was enough to give us energy, but not enough to make us throw up with what I knew was coming.

Speaking of that…

"Hey, Ryoku." Naruto said. I turned to face him and he continued, "You know how you had that TV show in your world?" I nodded, "Well, could you tell me anything about what Kakashi wants?"

I sighed and said, "Naruto, I can't do that. Not only is it against the rules, but it could change a lot of things."

"But it could give us a better chance of getting through whatever he throws at us." Naruto said, his eyes pleading.

I sighed again. "Naruto," I said, "Look, I can't. But I will use what I know to help us pass the test, okay?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, Ryoku. I trust you." Well, wasn't expecting that.

I nodded in return. "Thanks. Now let's go prove to Kakashi that we can pass whatever he can throw at us."

"Got it!" Naruto said. We finished our ramen and paid for the meal, then walked down to the training field.

When we got there, we found Sakura and Sasuke waiting there already.

"Good morning Naruto, Ryoku!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke said, turning away.

Well, better than nothing. "Good morning Sakura, Sasuke." I greeted, "Is Kakashi here ye-"

"OY, GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! Hi Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, smiling at Sakura while nodding at Sasuke.

"Sheesh Naruto, you're so loud!" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto, then glared at me.

Sakura turned to look at me. "I think you were saying something before loudmouth over here interrupted." She said, glaring at Naruto before turning to look at me.

"Uh, yeah, is Kakashi here ye-" Again, I was interrupted.

There was a poof and a cloud of smoke, then Kakashi appeared in the clearing. "Yo," he said, "Sorry that I'm late, you see, I-"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" I yelled, slightly pissed that I hadn't been able to finish a sentence since I had gotten to the training grounds.

"Sure go ahead." Kakashi said, completely calm. That took me by surprise. "What were you saying before I oh so rudely interrupted you?"

My mouth was hanging open, so I quickly shut it. "Nothing." I said, mildly embarrassed at being called out.

"No, it must've been something or else you wouldn't have said it. Now tell all of us what it was." Kakashi said.

Now feeling awkward, I decided to just say it. "I was asking if you were here or not." I mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch that." He said. I heard a small giggle, so I turned around and shot a glare at Sakura who giggled again. Naruto was grinning, and something was tugging at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. Friggin' bastards. And a bitch.

"I said that I was asking if you were here or not." I said, a bit louder.

"Well, obviously I am here, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now why would you ask a silly question like that?" He said, his visible eye calculating. I realized that this was a test, and that so far I was failing.

"Well, you weren't here at the time," I said, "And technically, this conversation is your fault because if you had come here on time, we wouldn't be talking right now."

Kakashi looked mildly surprised. "Well, well," He said, "You managed to outsmart me. Congratulations. That'll come in handy when you take the little test I have planned out for you."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "Just what is the test?"

Kakashi held up three bells. "Your task is to get these from me." He said, eye smiling a little.

"But there are only three bells." Sasuke said, speaking up for the first time, "That means that one of us is going to fail." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Looks like we have another smart one here." He said, then he looked around at all of us. "In fact, all of you look smart, except for the short, orange one." Naruto looked around, probably looking for the short orange one, then realized it was him and scowled. I chuckled.

"As I was saying," Kakashi said, "Your task is to get these bells from me. You can try to get them any way you want to. You can even use lethal force. I fact, you'll have to use lethal force if you want to get these bells from me. Otherwise, you'll be sent back to the Academy."

Sakura gasped, Naruto looked angry, Sasuke looked annoyed, and I was pissed. I had worked hard to get here, and I wasn't going to let any ninja, no matter how powerful, stand in my way.

"You mean if we fail this test, we'll be sent back to the Academy?" Sakura asked. I sighed. 'These people are all idiots.' I thought.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." He pulled an alarm clock out of his pouch and put it on the middle post, setting it for 12:00.

"You have until this alarm clock goes off to get these bells from me." He said, "Wait until I say go. Ready, se-" He was cut off by Naruto attacking him.

In a flash, he had Naruto's arms pinned to his back and a kunai against the back of his neck. "I didn't say go." He said, releasing Naruto. Naruto walked back over to us, rubbing his wrists and muttering under his breath. "Now, ready, set, GO!" And with that, he poofed away, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke taking off in different directions.

"BAKAS!" I yelled, then sighed. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to get us together.' I thought, then walked off to go find Naruto.

I heard him rather than saw him first. I crawled through the undergrowth, trying to find a good place to hide and watch. Finding a place inside of a hollow bush, I settled down to watch Kakashi kick Naruto's ass.

Naruto was charging at Kakashi when Kakashi kicked him, sending him into the river. Naruto jumped out, charging at Kakashi again. 'Doesn't he ever learn?' I thought, exasperated. Kakashi kicked Naruto again, but this time, he burst into smoke.

"A clone!" Kakashi said, then started turning around but it was too late. A Naruto clone got him into a full nelson, then about five Naruto clones burst out of the river, all attacking Kakashi. But all of a sudden, Kakashi disappeared, leaving a Naruto clone in his place. The attacking Naruto clone punched the other Naruto clone in the face. All of the Naruto clones looked around and started accusing each other of being Kakashi in disguise.

"Hey," One of the clones said, "Let's undo the jutsu!" The Naruto clones agreed and the jutsu was dispelled, leaving only the real Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking confused. I knew what was going to happen next, so I quickly teleported over to Naruto, grabbed him, then, summoning my chakra, teleported over to where I knew Sakura was.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but I shushed them. Sasuke crawled over to us, and I started talking. "Look guys," I said, "Are you guys really this stupid? The whole point of this test is teamwork." Sakura's mouth was open, Sasuke looked apathetic, while Naruto looked grateful. "We'll never get the bells if we don't use teamwork. And I'll be the one without a bell." I said to Sakura's opening mouth.

They all looked surprised, even Sasuke, then they nodded their thanks. "Okay," Sasuke said, "Say we go through with this. Then what's the plan?" Grinning, I told them my plan. Once we agreed to it, we all took off in separate directions to carry it out.

I found Kakashi in a little clearing reading his little orange porno book. "Hey Kakashi." I said, trying to make myself sound aggressive. He looked over in mild surprise, so I continued. "I'm not like the others. I want to take you on."

Kakashi sighed and waved his hand, saying, "By all means, come at me. But you still don't seem to get the true purpose of this test. And I thought you were one of the better ones." He said, shaking his head.

I was really starting to get a little pissed, but I had to keep a cool head for the plan to work. So, pretending to be angry, I charged at him.

I threw a punch, and he blocked it. Using my momentum, I threw another combined punch and kick, which he also blocked. I got out of his grasp and focused. I had to be fast for this to work. I made some hand signs and said, "LIGHTNING ELEMENT: BLINDING FLASH JUTSU!" And while Kakashi was still blinded, I made some more hand signs and said, "WATER ELEMENT: PRESSURE CANNON JUSTU!" He crossed his arms to block, now with his eye open because I couldn't keep up two jutsus at once, and dissipated the rather weak jutsu with his arms. He then charged at me, throwing punches and kicks at blinding speed, and I could barely block any of them. I got a really bruised up in some areas that I didn't even think could be bruised. After about three minutes of getting the crap beaten out of me, I decided to get the next phase going. I jumped back as Kakashi was making a swing at me, and as he lost his momentum, I used the time that I'd bought to make hand signs, then I yelled, "EARTH ELEMENT: EARTH WALL JUTSU!" I was feeling really tired by now, and didn't think that I could use another jutsu. A wall of earth rose up in front of him, making him knock into it and dazing him for a moment.

"NARUTO, NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could, then went down onto one knee because of the chakra toll.

All of a sudden, twenty Naruto clones pushed Kakashi back to the tree line, then yelled, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Clear wire wrapped around Kakashi, binding him to the tree. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura's voice yelled from the trees.

Now, for the final part of our plan. Sasuke's hand came out from under the ground, grabbed the bells, then pulled Kakashi under until only his head was over the ground, with Sakura letting go of the string as he went down.

Kakashi looked at all of us in amazement. "Congratulations," He said, eye-smiling at us, "You all are the first to ever pass my test. Extra marks for actually realizing what the purpose of the test was." We all started smiling, even Sasuke, and Naruto and I whooped in celebration.

"To Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled happily, and we all went there to celebrate, with Kakashi paying.

Ahh, victory has never tasted so sweet.

A/N: So, how was it? I decided to put a little, okay, maybe a big twist on the bell test. Hope you guys liked it! Please Read and Review! Triforcelord, out!


	8. Author's Note

**The Fourth Member of Team 7: Author's Note**

A/N: Okay, guys, Triforcelord here with some depressing news. I am canceling this story. Well, not exactly canceling it, but I'm going to completely rewrite it. It came to my attention that Darius AKA Ryoku was a major Gary Stu, and that the story sucked in general. So, The Fourth Member of Team 7 is being discontinued, and I'm going to rewrite it under a different name. So, until then, Triforcelord, out!


End file.
